


Random Never-To-Be-Finish Scenes

by Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole!Alpha!Hastur, Dominant!Omega!Aziraphal, M/M, Random uncompleted fic ideas, submissive!Alpha!Crowley, totally unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309/pseuds/Delirious_And_Misanthrophic_2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these in a couple of my classes one day and never, ever plan on finishing them, mostly do to lack of planning and the importance of my actual novel. </p><p>Some alpha/beta/omega things going on, but it's all non-asexual Ineffale Husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Never-To-Be-Finish Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope somebody gets a little enjoyment out of these crack-ish half-attempted fic scenes. 
> 
> Especially the last one.

There was a certain misconception amongst angels and demons regarding their gender alignments. 

For starters, both angels and demons throughout the other was inherently beta.

This was a misconception that both Aziraphale and Crowley had about the other, which led to some odd situations.

\--

The Five Times Aziraphale And Crowley Didn't Learn From Misconceptions And The One Time They Did

Crowley was an alpha by gender disposition, which came in rather handy in Hell*, by he had no mate because, while Crowley was an alpha, he didn't act like one. Never mind his general wary attitude of everything around him, his aloofness was all an act.

Crowley was a rather good tempter, but not a good alpha. 

Although this was just pure speculation on Hell's part, but most considered Crowley's lack of desire to have a harem of omegas coming from the fact that he was married to his job. 

A lesser expressed opinion was that Crowley was one of the alphas, who, *gasp* mated for love.

Either way, even if Crowley had realized one of these things, it wouldn't've stopped him from being in the situation he was about to fall head first in.

In all their years of the Arrangement, and even before the Arrangement, Crowley had been around Aziraphale plenty of times when the angel was experiencing his heat. Only Crowley had assumed Aziraphale was beta, so he never took notice to the pheromones emanating from the angel.

And Aziraphale had also assumed Crowley was a beta, and as such, never realized the scents wafting off the demon. The demo and angel actually radiated their pheromones so much—because they were both so undersexed, and they had been actively repressing their sexual desires**—that the other just assumed this was how they normally smelled. And in a sense it was.

But Aziraphale's heat this particular time was more severe due to the amount of time he had been spending with a certain demon, even if he didn't realize it.

And the angel, in all his innocence, asked his best and only friend who he assumed was beta, to come and make sure he didn't pass out and get discorporated. Getting discorporated in the middle of a heat is incredibly awkward for everyone in Heaven when you respawn. 

So Crowley came, and found a very flushed looking Aziraphale reclining on his couch. 

"You look terrible, angel." Aziraphale grimaced.

"Thanks." He replied.

 

Crowley suddenly felt light-headed and a rush of heat go to his loins. He banged his fist on the table and coughed loudly. 

"Are you okay, dear?" 

"Just fine, angel." He cleared his throat. "You're pretty sick, I see."

"Yeah, 'sick'." Crowley missed the quotes around the word sick. 

"I, uh, I might go." Crowley fidgeted, hiding behind the counter to conceal the bulge in his pants. He tried to ignore the panting angel sprawled invitingly across the couch. "Yeah, uh, sorry, I know you asked me to come by and make sure you don't 

 

*as he wasn't subjected to the whims of some alpha demon trying to claim him.  
**Because whenever either of them tried to masturbate, the images of the other popped up and neither was yet in a position where they were willing to contemplate what that meant.

 

The first time Crowley's and Aziraphale's misconceptions made things awkward for everyone

Aziraphale had met Hastur, a demon, and also an alpha. Crowley was only a little late for their meeting by the ducks, but a few minutes was enough time for the an omega to be unwillingly put under the will of an oversexed alpha. 

Hastur, who was far quicker in the uptake than Crowley, realized within seconds when there was an omega within a twenty meter radius around him.

He had intimidated Aziraphale up against a tree and was suffocating him with his overbearing pheromones. 

Even though Aziraphale was an omega, he never acted like the stereotypes of the wanting, needy ones that alphas seemed to prefer. 

"I knew Crowley slunk in your presence a lot, but I never expected to smell so much of him on you." Hastur growled. "And so much wetness." He had forced a hand between the angel's thighs, and Aziraphale contemplated how quickly he could smite Hastur. 

"Get. Your. Bloody. Hands. Off. Of. Me." If only Aziraphale had his flaming sword. 

\--

"You're my demon bitch," Aziraphale growled, riding the demon faster. Crowley made a noncommittal noise. 

"Say it," Aziraphale commanded. 

Crowley was panting and gripping the angel's hips tight enough to bruise, barely able to contain himself from moaning wantonly. 

"I'm your d-demon bitch," Oh Somebody, if Hell only heard him now. 

"Yessss," Aziraphale hissed more than Crowley was, fucking himself on the demon's dick, moving his hips in slow circular motions drawing a long moan from Crowley's lips. 

"Fuck, angel." Crowley thrust his hips up into the gland deep inside him. Aziraphale cried out in pleasure. 

"Oh, I think I see The LORD." 

Crowley was so done and pushed the demon off of his dick, got up and left. 

"Wha—Dear, where are you—"

"I can't, nope. Done."


End file.
